


Kissing Evil

by Momma_Time



Series: Heroes Of Bullshit [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Minus a few things, Reporter!alexander, Superhero!AU, This is sort of Megamind ish in theme and plot line, Villain!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: From a tumblr post that went like this:Prompt: Villain: It's cute how you think you can stop me.Me: -blushes- R-really?Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilapollomoved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilapollomoved/gifts).



> Idek

This was their game. They fought; they would bicker and use their words to rip the other a new one. But there were alway witty one-liners, little flirty comments that were expected by now.

Alex was a reporter, one who didn't care what he had to do so long as he got his story published. Purple Reign (yes, this purple-loving asshole named himself after a Prince song and then twisted it by saying "reign" instead of "rain" because hey, he was here to take over the city, not the weather) was more than happy to continuously kidnap Alex when Alex inevitably found wherever Purple Reign was hiding. It was a game, of sorts. Purple Reign would tie Alex up, threaten him a little, talk a big game about what he was going to do to Alex but then never do it, make a few threats, try to scare him off, you know, the usual villain-y stuff. Alex would give as good as he got, happy to have a battle of words with the purple dipshit whenever he was captured. Purple Reign tried every time to appeal to the city's hero, Unifier, using Alex as bait, while Alex would sit in front of the camera looking bored out of his mind. It worked; their resident superhero would come crashing in, beat the Purple Reign and throw him in jail, Alex would get his story, Purple Reign would escape, and the cycle continued.

They did this for three years before Unifier decided to retire, leaving the city defenseless against their nightmare of a villain. Purple Reign, of course, decided to celebrate by moving his operation to the capital and all but dubbing himself as their overlord (pretentious drama queen). No one dared to do anything to stop him.

Alex didn't know what else to do, and he was tired of people being terrified of stepping outside, so he decided to grab his notebook, his favorite pen, don his favorite sweater, and drive to the governer's mansion to do what he did best. Annoy the shit out of Purple Reign by arguing with him. Maybe, for once, he could get the idiot to see reason and give the city back to the people.  
  
  
He ignored the shady men that guarded the front entrance outside of a look that said "let me in, or I'll talk until your ears bleed" and strolled into the home like he owned the place. He briefly wondered if Purple Reign knew he was coming and told them to allow entry to Alex.

It was odd, being in a building he knew well and finding it to be filled with fine art, more books than Alex had ever seen in his life, and other things that never used to be there. The other weird thing about it was the lack of people. It was pin drop silent in the mansion aside from the soft tapping of his sneakers over the marble floors. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and he felt like he was being watched, and not the good kind. The whole place took on a more unwelcoming feeling and Alex had the fleeting thought that he should get the hell out of here.

He started up the stairs and prayed to every deity that nothing happened to him while he ascended to the top floor. Alex hesitated when he made it to the top for a brief moment before he forced one foot in front of the other. He had no reason to be scared. Purple Reign had never really hurt him. Sure, there was rope burn once or twice, or nausea after a little too much of the sleeping gas that Purple Reign had invented, but nothing major. It wasn't like Purple Reign set out to harm Alex specifically. And honestly, Alex gave as good as he got whenever he could slip out of his restraints to jump the guy. He didn't see himself as fragile, although sometimes Alex forgot that he was, considering he was your average guy with zero abilities aside from his intelligence and quick thinking. That is what made him a good match for Purple Reign. Mentally, Alex could keep up just fine, but physically...Alex didn't stand much of a chance against a villain with superpowers.

Nasty ones, at that.

He'd only used them twice on Alex, and it had scared Alex enough that for the first time in their odd friendship Alex cowered in whatever position he found himself in the next few times he was kidnapped. The powers of persuasion and suggestion were terrifying. How could he trust a guy who'd used that ability to get what he wanted out of Alex? It happened at the end of their first year, but it hadn't happened since. It wasn't too bad, Alex guessed. Mostly, it was to force Alex to go along with something. It didn't hurt anyone, but feeling out of control of your own actions is terrifying. Purple Reign felt terrible about it after when he saw how freaked out Alex was, and he swore never to pull something like that again. He'd kept his promise, for which Alex was grateful, but there was always that nagging fear that the man could do it again if he wanted.

He was supposed to be evil, right? The bad guy wasn't meant to be merciful or caring.

And yet...

That didn't stop him from trying if Purple Reign or someone much worse crossed a line. After he got over that incident, Alex went right back to smarting off to his captor and eventually, Alex would just go with it all. It had sort of become like their version of Friday night movie night. They'd gossip, debate, read a little, or snack on something while they waited on Washington to show up. It was...nice. And Purple Reign was a shitty villain. Sort of. The guy could be evil when he wanted, but it was usually the stereotypical take over the world or build a massive weapon sort of evil when he was.

Frickin' weird.

His steps slowed as he neared the door to what used to be the governor's study. What would he find in here? What was waiting for him behind that door? Was it safe or was it too dangerous for once? There wasn't a hero to manipulate anymore; Alex wasn't any good as bait now, and that didn't guarantee that he'd be safe from whatever Purple Reign decided to do to Alex showing up and be a pain in the ass. No one would come to Alex's aid if worst came to worst; Alex had worn out his use. So now what? The nagging fear that Alex thought he had tamed came back, and he had to shove it back so that he could think clearly. No. He wouldn't do that to Alex.

He took a deep breath and didn't bother knocking as he barged into the study, finding even more stolen books piled high on shelves and beside the walls, over couches and chairs. Alex wondered if that's all the villain ever stole; everything was mostly books, it seemed. He forgot about his reason for being there, distracted by a particularly impressive stack of books that were first editions of various law and medical books. He'd knelt beside them a moment, one finger running up the spines lightly in wonder when someone cleared their throat. Right. There was a reason he came here and he'd completely forgotten.

Startled, Alex was on his feet in an instant and whirled around to find the villain he'd come to chew out, lounging on the only couch in the extensive study, that wasn't covered in books, with a book in his hands. The man was out of his ridiculous coat and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows; the collar was undone along with three more buttons—and that was a sinful sight. The cane was nowhere to be found, and the reading glasses perched on Purple Reign's face were also a pleasant surprise. Alex hadn't seen him out of his mask, and the glasses drew his eyes to Purple Reign's face; it was...a treat, for lack of a better way of putting it. Without the mask, his clear complexion and neatly trimmed beard added to the vision of a neatly groomed god. Wait. That was his copyeditor. The villain was his copyeditor at the news company Alex worked for. Holy shit. Thomas Jefferson, his boss, was his bi-monthly kidnapper. The one he argued with every day. The one that decided that Alex's work would be edited by his hand and only his hand.

Shit. Shit. Shit. He'd flirted with his boss.

The full sight of the man before him, not done up and being over the top in his flashy clothes and movements and plans plus the revelation as to his identity, was more startling than any other encounter with Purple Reign—Thomas. Alex had never seen him so casual, and it set him off balance enough that he forgot why he was there in the first place. Again.

The cocky smirk spread over the guy's face as he noticed Alex staring. "See something you like, Alexander?"

That snapped Alex out of it, and he quickly gestured to the books he had been looking at, "Yeah, actually. I finally found something older than you are...and more impressive." He flashed a smirk of his own. This was good. This was normal. This was a safe sort of normal. Alex could handle this.

Thomas didn't seem to believe him and only hummed, the smug smile growing. He sat up and marked his place in the book before setting it on the coffee table in front of him, on the top of the stack. "Now, why would Alexander Hamilton waltz into my home like he owns the place, insult my age, and all without backup or a hero to save him? Do you just really like the punishment I dole out, are you ready to be my slave for the rest of your days, or do you just have a death wish, hm?" Even without being in his usual getup, he still cut an impressive figure as he stood and stalked Alex—this came with a lovely view of part of his chest and Alex looked away. "I'm getting the feeling you want a bit of all three."

Alex rolled his eyes at the theatrics, "Ugh, I don't have time for this. Just get out and give the mansion back to the governor. We both know you don't give a damn about the state anyway."

"That would be where you are wrong, Alexnder. I care a great deal about this lovely state we call home. Why else would I take over?" He continued to pace the room eyes never leaving Alex's.

"Well, the problem with that is, you have the rest of the country to worry about. What happens when they send in the military to get rid of you?"

Thomas made a dismissive motion and kept pacing, "Please. Like I'm worried about those pests. The only person standing in my way has gone off the grid to retire, and that was the last line of defense for this nation."

This was stupid, and he knew it was stupid, but Alex still held his head up high and said, "There's me. I'll stop you somehow."

It had been a while since Alex had heard the man laugh. Not that silly, fake laugh he did to piss off Unifier who always put an end to Thomas’s plans, but one that warmed Alex from the inside out. He remembered the times where they'd been bored, waiting for someone to rescue Alex, and they would bicker with one another and laugh about this or that. Alex didn't realize how long it had been since he'd heard it. It had been what, two months now? Three?

"You? How do you plan to do that Pint Size? You have nothing to fight with." Thomas stopped his pacing and moved in on Alex, who stood his ground and glared up at the villain. His hand took hold of Alex’s chin, lifting his face up. "It's cute how you think you could stop me."

That left Alex struggling to piece together a retort. What he got for his efforts, was an indignant protest of, "Excuse you, but I could totally stop you, and I wouldn't be cute doing it!"

There was that laugh again, the one that made his heart flutter in happiness and— "Your efforts would be absolutely adorable, Alexander." Could Alex punch the man now? Because he was pissing him off. "Now, about the fact that a cute little bird flew in here when there's a hungry cat prowling about; tell me, how well do you think that'll work out for the tiny bird?"

"I'm not small, and your metaphor is shit," Alex grumbled.

"Uh-uh. You don't come into my house—"

"It's the governor's house."

"—And insult my imagery—"

"Which is also shit."

"—Like the arrogant, little prick you are—"

"Are pricks the only thing on your mind?"

"—Flaunting your shitty fashion sense—"

"Some of us are broke and like what we can afford."

"—And dolling yourself up for me like—"

"I don't dress for you."

"—a plated steak—"

"That's just gross."

"Quit interrupting me and shut up!" he snapped.

Alex folded his arms, smirking. "Make me."

He regretted it a split second later when he found himself thrown over Thomas’s shoulder briefly before he dropped Alex onto the couch. "Do you ever shut up?"

Alex huffed and shot the taller male a smirk after he sat up, "We've been over that. No. I don't, nor could you make me."

Thomas dropped down onto the couch next to him with a huff. "I don't know. Alluding to the fact that you're adorable seemed to do the job for a moment."

"That's because it caught me off guard," Alex snapped. "It's not because you called my efforts cute."

Thomas leaned back against the arm of the couch, and brow raised as he smiled mischievously, "Mmhmm and if I did plainly state that you're cute?"

"I'd say you're blind and should have your eyes checked." This was getting uncomfortable. They didn't do this. They flirted, sure, but it didn't mean anything. But Thomas sounded halfway serious, and Alex hated the interest that sparked in him, the desire for someone to appreciate him at some level besides his usefulness. He was probably just desperate for attention, and that's why the villain's words affected him so. That had to be it and...No. Don't hope for something so stupid. He's the bad guy. People didn't look for compliments from the bad guy. Normal people didn't, anyway.

"Abomination of a sweater or no, I think you're cute."

Alex glared, "Cute is for children, I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one."

"I am?" That set him off. "Says the man who thinks it's fine to take over a state because one guy threw in the towel and retired. Why must you always take what isn't yours? What happened to being told not to take things from others and snatch stuff?"

"Because we don't always get what we want. Don't think that that doesn't apply to me and what I want most in this world too. Despite everything I've done, I can't—never mind."

Alex blinked slowly, clearly confused and unsure of what to say. What did the guy want? He never really tried to hurt anyone. His attempts at taking over seemed more like something he did for fun than for power, although Alex knew the guy was tempted by it; everyone was to some extent. After all of this time, Alex didn't have a clear understanding of what he wanted.

"Purp—"

"Thomas."

"S-sorry, what?"

"My name is Thomas. I think we've reached that point in this relationship and we both know that you know me."

Okay. Thomas, it is then, Alex thought.

"Why do you think that?" he finally asked, referring to what Thomas wanted.

"What have we been doing these past few years?" He didn't wait for Alex to answer before he continued, "You are the one solely chosen to cover any stories surrounding Unifier or me and honestly, you showing up like some nosey old lady was the highlight of my week or month—or however long it was until I saw you again."

"I'm...not following." What the hell was he going on about? "You're saying that you ENJOYED seeing me? I thought I was just there for you to kill time while you waited on Unifier—yeah, it was fun, but I figured that those moments were fleeting—why did you sit around and wait to have your ass kicked? You knew he was coming to find me."

The look he got clearly screamed, "you're a dense idiot but I'm still fond of you." Alex wasn't sure how to interpret that.

"Why would I get my ass kicked several times a month for seemingly no reason? I don't know. Seems so complicated." Thomas was back up and pacing, and Alex didn't have to look at him to know what expression the man was wearing. "It's because I wanted to see your sorry ass every chance I got. You never thought about when I started showing up? The first time I saw you on TV, you were covering the story of a hostage situation where Unifier was trying to save everyone, and you were the only reporter dumb enough to go inside the building to act as a go-between for the kidnappers and the police AND televise half of it to the nation. I hadn't realized that the brilliant writer I edited for was the gorgeous fool on TV." Thomas threw himself into the couch again with a huff, arms folding childishly over his chest. "You're an idiot, a brave one with spunk, but you're still an idiot. And when you were chewing them out, I was terrified for your safety, but I nearly died laughing at the sight. It was like a Chihuahua versus a pack of Rottweilers. And you kept showing up. Every time there was a dangerous situation, if Unifier was there, so were you. Or, you were there, and he was close behind. Either way, I didn't know how else to meet you and...you were so cute when you were fighting with people."

"You're telling me that you became a villain and got your ass kicked every other week for the last three years in order to see me?" Thomas nodded. "Were they meant to be dates?" Another nod. "Then why did you ask me out like a normal person?

"Would you have said yes?" Thomas's voice was soft, quiet enough that Alex would have missed it had he not been expecting an answer. Alex didn't know how to answer. If Thomas had at work or over the phone, Alex would have said no. Not because he wouldn't want to so much as he didn't want to fight like cats and dogs when they're supposed to be in love or something. So, Alex shrugged. "See, I thought you and Unifier were dating, so I figured kidnapping you was the closest I'd get to spending time with you and—"

He was cut off when Alex started laughing, bent over himself as he let it out. "You—you thought that he—he and I were dating? Ew! No, the guy is sort of my adopted dad. Why else do you think he was so pissed when he burst into wherever we were? Papa bear to the rescue."

"Unifier is your father…senator Washington? Do I have to ask for his permission to ask you out?" Thomas nearly looked green at the thought. Oh hell no. He wouldn't survive that conversation. “Wait. Why in the hell did he let you keep running into these situations?”

"Not to ask me out, no. He knew he couldn’t stop me, so the best he could do was keep an eye on me. We both knew, though, that if it ever came to a choice between a group of people or me, he’d pick them. We talked about it." After a moment's thought, Alex scooted over on the couch, closer to Thomas. "So this is what you want that you can't have?"

Thomas was suspicious. Why would Alex suddenly scoot closer? "And if I say yes?"

Alex shifted a little more in Thomas's direction. "Would you like to find out?"

"Alexander, if this is a joke—"

"It's not!" he assured him, smiling shyly. "Promise."

There was a beat, a brief moment where Alex saw all of Thomas's thoughts flash over his face and then a hand reached up to cup Alex's face, “And you’re sure?”

“Thomas, if you don’t get down here, I will—“ Thomas affectively shut Alex up when he leaned in and kissed him. Their glasses clacked against each other, and they laughed a moment before taking them off quickly to try again. The contact was hesitant at first but quickly picked up. Making up for lost time would be Thomas’s excuse. Alex didn’t mind and just like their arguments, Alex could match him at every turn.

When they finally pulled away, Alex was beaming. “So does this mean you’ll give up your life of crime, sir?”

Thomas snorted, “Not a chance. Kidnapping you is too much fun, and I love the costumes.”

“Well, we’re in need of a hero.”

“Where’s the fun in being the good guy?” Alex didn’t think Thomas could wrinkle his nose any further, but the man sure was trying.

“I thought the good guy always got their love interest?" he teased.

"Are you blackmailing me into being the good guy?"

"Of course not."

"Hm, you make a convincing argument, Alexander."

"Obviously."

"Shut up Pipsqueak."

"Gonna make me?"

Thomas answered the question by kissing him again.


End file.
